


Flashing Lights

by below_zero



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 'lil bit of, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Dialogue Light, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/below_zero/pseuds/below_zero
Summary: Sungchan’s stare was already trained on his face when Donghyuck opened his eyes to meet his. He turned to look at him over his shoulder, his eyes glinting and reflecting the light from the door, and Sungchan’s chest felt tight as Donghyuck turned to face him fully, hips still swaying with the music as he motioned him closer with a grin.“Come here, dance with me.”
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 129





	Flashing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I've been enjoying their chemistry, enjoy!
> 
> Here are some songs I listened to a lot while writing this, queue 'em up if you want!
> 
> Nothing on Me by KAI (stream his album, it slaps!)  
> Flashing Lights by Kanye West  
> Streets by Doja Cat  
> Faith by The Weeknd

Sungchan could feel the muffled beat of whatever song was playing reverberating from inside the room, through his feet, as he watched through the window of the closed door. He could barely make out who it was, though he didn’t need to. He’d know that shape anywhere. The lines he made, the fluid movement of his body, the arch of his arms as he spun, the slide of his sneakers on the floor. 

He wasn’t sure what had made him stop as he passed by, but he had. A flicker of movement, maybe, or just a feeling that made him do a double take and stare, frozen, at the lone figure in the practice room. 

And sure, he had things he really should be doing, but nothing in that moment seemed more important than Donghyuck standing in the center of the room, lights turned off and watching himself in the floor-length mirrors as he moved to an R&B song Sungchan couldn’t name. 

His mouth was set in a gentle line as he twisted and rolled in controlled angles and curves, his hands sliding down and over his body with practiced ease. He’d seen his hyung dance many times. Hell, he’d danced with him, had looked up to and learned from him for years. Sungchan could spend hours watching him dance, though he’d never admit it out loud. Donghyuck moved like movement was his natural state, like the notion of standing still had never even crossed his mind. Every slight shift of his heel, every tilt of his head was purposeful, innate, like muscle memory. 

The mirrors took the light from the door and illuminated small sections of the room, and the LED buttons from the speakers cast a faint blue hue over Donghyuck’s blond hair. Shadows took up the rest of the space, hiding the chairs in the corners and darkening his soft features. He looked so composed, though there was something in his eyes, something feral and unbridled and sultry that reflected his movements in the glass.

Sungchan wondered how long he’d been in there, dancing by himself. He wasn’t sure he’d know what to do with himself if he tried it, dimming the lights and performing for himself--he’d probably feel awkward looking at himself for that long, maybe a little afraid someone might do exactly what he was doing right then, watch him. But Donghyuck didn’t look awkward, he never did. He looked professional, excited, even, like he was dancing in front of a stadium of fans. Performing had always been when he shone most.

Condensation was building on the windowpane in front of him, fogging his view of the room, though Sungchan didn’t dare wipe it off, let alone move at all and risk getting caught staring. His pulse was starting to feel erratic, like he wasn’t supposed to be there, like he was seeing something private, intimate. Honestly, he couldn’t move if he tried, every second spent staring pulling him deeper and deeper from the world around him and into the small frame of the practice room, into Donghyuck’s orbit, his stage.

It wasn’t choreo he recognized, and Sungchan realized belatedly he was probably freestyling, moving to the music as he felt fit, letting it lead him. He wondered how often Donghyuck stayed behind to dance alone, what he felt as he let his instincts take over, what was going through his head in that moment. 

He was so beautiful, not that he’d ever have the courage to tell him face to face. Donghyuck was always beautiful, in ways Sungchan had a hard time putting into words, but dancing made him look so _himself_.

Sungchan’s heart leaped into his throat when his gaze travelled up his reflection and was met with Donghyuck’s own stare, watching him intently as he held eye contact through the mirror. 

He willed his body to stay perfectly still as Donghyuck’s eyes searched his face, his features otherwise impassive. He was ready to bolt and give Donghyuck the privacy he probably wanted, but waited as Donghyuck just blinked, shifting his eyes back to himself in the mirror as he continued the dance he hadn’t stopped. The corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly, almost smug, and Sungchan’s heartbeat stuttered knowing that Donghyuck had seen him there and wasn’t fazed.

He exhaled slowly and leaned into the door, reluctantly letting his eyes roam back over Donghyuck’s body, the lean lines of his legs and shoulders, his hands half hidden by the sleeves of his sweatshirt, his long fingers bending and extending as he ran them through his hair. The little smile stayed on his face as he moved, but his eyes slid closed as he rolled his hips and let his hands run down his chest. Sungchan couldn’t look away, eyes glued to the way his feet spun on the floor and the way his hands grasped briefly at the fabric of his sweatshirt. 

Donghyuck spun, gliding in a small circle before facing the mirror again and opening his eyes to look at him. Sungchan licked his lips unconsciously, and couldn’t help but return the smile, nervousness pooling in his gut. Donghyuck felt worlds away, worlds out of his league, and the attention made his knees feel weak. Though still mostly obscured by shadows, he could make out Donghyuck’s lip caught between his teeth before he was lifting a hand and waving him in through the mirror.

Sungchan’s thoughts slowed as he let sink in that the whole scene really wasn’t a hallucination, and that his hyung was addressing him, wanted him to come in. He felt his stomach twist with anxiety, and lifted a hand to point at his chest in question, eyebrows reaching towards his hairline. Donghyuck nodded with a somewhat lecherous grin. 

Donghyuck returned his attention to the song as Sungchan hesitated, eyes still trained on his figure as he went for the door handle. It creaked as he opened it, and the song’s slow bass flooded the hallway briefly before he closed the door behind him, the music loud in his ears as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. 

Donghyuck’s eyes were closed again as Sungchan watched. The practice room was warm, and he took a tentative step forward as he watched him sway and step with the beat, each movement calculated and smooth and dripping with heat as he mouthed along to snippets of the lyrics. 

He vaguely remembered someone once saying Donghyuck moved like water, like winding streams or raging oceans or whatever, but Sungchan wasn’t sure that was right. Donghyuck was Haechan, he was bright and warm and loud, passionate about the stage and his music. He was clever and proud, everyone knew it, and he reveled in the attention. 

When he danced, his passion turned molten, fluid like fire as emotion simmered beneath his deliberate movements. There was something powerful and untamable about the way he moved. His shadow flickered along the walls and floor like a flame, and Sungchan inhaled steadily when he realized he’d been holding his breath.

Sungchan’s stare was already trained on his face when Donghyuck opened his eyes to meet his. He turned to look at him over his shoulder, his eyes glinting and reflecting the light from the door, and Sungchan’s chest felt tight as Donghyuck turned to face him fully, hips still swaying with the music as he motioned him closer with a grin.

“Come here, dance with me.”

His voice was low underneath the music, but clear and velvety in Sungchan’s ears as he continued his trek into the center of the room, taking advantage of their proximity to fully appreciate his shadowed features. Donghyuck faced forward again, and Sungchan found himself mirroring him and his movements in their reflection, falling into step with him as they danced to whatever had been next on his playlist. He heard himself giggle as they settled into a rhythm, and Donghyuck glanced over with a teasing smile that made his breath catch. 

He liked it, dancing for no one else but themselves, being his own audience. His reflection in the mirror looked almost giddy, and he tried to school it in hopes of looking more mature. The blue hue from the speaker made the atmosphere feel urban and a little sexy, and he got lost in the feeling of dancing next to someone that took up more of his thoughts than he’d care to admit. 

The next time they made eye contact in the mirror, Donghyuck didn’t look away. They were almost shoulder to shoulder, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Sungchan wondered if Donghyuck could feel the heat undoubtedly radiating off of him. His eyes looked almost black in the mirror, half hidden by his eyelashes and his bangs, but he was still smiling that enigmatic little smile that made his veins buzz.

He would be lying if he said he couldn’t feel the tension in the air, couldn’t see the way Donghyuck eyed him up and down in the mirror. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it, either, didn’t like the feeling of being on display for someone, for Donghyuck. Maybe they were more alike than he thought--Sungchan relished the attention too, savored the heat that crept up his neck as Donghyuck inched closer and closer.

And suddenly he was turning and all Sungchan could see was that smile, looming large in his vision as they found themselves face to face, close enough to see his pupils against his irises. His breath hitched as Donghyuck slid closer, his eyes flicking between his own as he lifted his chin in a curious tilt, like he was searching Sungchan’s face for a reaction.

His head was spinning as he tried to slow his racing mind, focusing on his hyung as he blinked up at him under the shadows of his hair and lashes. His hyung. In front of him, his body still following the sultry beat of the music as he crept closer. Sungchan felt hot all over as he tried to decide where to look, blood rushing in his ears, and his eyes flicked down as Donghyuck’s lips parted and his tongue peeked over his bottom lip quickly.

Donghyuck’s face glowed, even in the darkness, and Sungchan let his eyes trace the moles scattered over his cheeks and down his neck like constellations. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like their proximity was suffocating him as he drowned in Donghyuck’s expression; volatile, a little nervous, and undeniably heavy.

As if in slow motion, he watched Donghyuck press his palm against his chest lightly, and held in a gasp when he took Sungchan’s hand and placed it on his waist, his fingers searing against his skin like a brand. He felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest, and he tightened his fingers around the curve of his side, feeling the heat of his skin under the layers of clothing. Donghyuck leaned in further, fitting himself under his chin as he tilted his head closer to be heard over the music.

“D’you like watching me?” he asked, and Sungchan saw his lips move around the words before he heard what he said.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak without his voice cracking, and Donghyuck pursed his lips to hide his growing smile. His quiet exhale brushed against Sungchan’s neck before he spun around slowly in his grasp, fitting himself gently against Sungchan’s front and gazing out at their reflection in the wall of mirrors. Sungchan could barely focus on the song, too caught up in the image of Donghyuck against his larger frame and the line of his jaw as he angled his head to eye their reflections.

Sungchan had both hands around his waist now, more to steady himself as the older started swaying back and forth again, leading him as he covered his hands with his own. Donghyuck’s back was warm against him, and his face was close enough for his hair to brush his cheek occasionally. 

His grip tightened as Donghyuck pressed closer, letting out a hum that made Sungchan’s mouth run dry. Something in the back of his mind reminded him they weren't exactly in private, that they were still visible from the doorway, but he felt too drunk off his body heat to pay attention, too drunk off seeing and feeling his hyung wrapped up in his arms, on display like he needed to be seen. 

He let his head dip into the curve of his neck, breathing in the smell of his skin and sweat and traces of his expensive cologne. He could feel Donghyuck’s breath shudder as he pressed his nose into his skin, eyes leaving the mirror to glance down at their hands and pulling him flush against him, heat coiling somewhere deep inside him as Donghyuck ground back against his hips tentatively, though too deliberately to be an accident. Sungchan flushed when a small noise escaped his throat, and buried his face in Donghyuck’s neck as he repeated the motion harder.

He slipped a hand from Donghyuck’s waist and up his front, fingers splayed over his stomach and holding him close as he tried not to pass out, his blood rushing south much quicker than he’d like to admit. Donghyuck let his head fall back onto his shoulder with a sigh and Sungchan glanced back up at their reflections, the sharp edge of Donghyuck’s jaw and his hands on his body making him light headed. 

Like he was watching himself on camera, he followed his hand as it slid up Donghyuck’s chest and back down, feeling the rise and fall of his ribcage as he smoothed his palm over his sweatshirt and down his thigh. Sungchan rocked his hips forward tentatively and Donghyuck groaned quietly, eyes hooded as he stared back at him in the mirror, and Sungchan watched in a trance as he slipped his hand under his shirt.

“You look so good when you dance, hyung,” he murmured, surprised by his own boldness as he watched Donghyuck’s features twitch to hide his shyness. “Wanna watch you all day.”

His skin was warm as Sungchan trailed his fingers above the elastic of his boxers, feeling his muscles jump under his touch as he drank in the soft planes of his body. The sliver of exposed skin glowed in the mirror as his hand trailed higher, and Sungchan was seriously about to have a problem if he didn’t get his thoughts under control.

He snapped out of his daze when Donghyuck mumbled “Sungchan-ah” against his neck, his hand stilling under his sweatshirt as he swallowed breathlessly, humming in question.

Donghyuck twisted around in his arms to face him, and Sungchan slid his hand out of his shirt as he stared down at him, mere centimeters away. He had that same volatile look in his eyes as he gripped Sungchan’s arm and pulled him steadily towards one of the walls without mirrors, the wall not visible from the door. Sungchan followed dumbly, stumbling until his back was suddenly against the wall and Donghyuck was pressed right up against his chest.

That corner of the room was darker, but he could still make out every dip and curve of Donghyuck’s face as he ran his hands over his sides and chest. His eyes gleamed up at him like there were whole worlds inside them, sprawling oceans and unexplored galaxies. The wall was hard and a little cold, but the hands were warm and he felt himself arch slightly into the touch as he tried to even out his breathing. He was so unbelievably close, so close he could feel his breath fan across his face.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Donghyuck asked, and it filled the space between them, charging the very air as Sungchan’s pulse surged.

He could think of nothing he wanted more and nodded slowly, breathing out a shaky “y-yeah.” There was a beat, and Sungchan’s whole being zeroed in on Donghyuck’s lips as he leaned in.

His mouth was warm and soft when their lips touched, just a brief kiss before Sungchan was pulling away, their noses brushing gently. Donghyuck trailed after him immediately, surging forward to meet him again, and Sungchan’s eyes fluttered from the head rush that came with it. 

Donghyuck kissed like he was savoring every moment, touched him like he was everything he’d ever wanted in the world, and Sungchan couldn’t get enough. His hands dug into Donghyuck’s waist like a lifeline as their mouths slid together, his breath hot every time he exhaled onto his skin. He felt dizzy with warmth as his nerves finally settled a bit, and he tugged Donghyuck forward, the older’s lips parting against his in response. Sungchan took the opportunity to slip his tongue over his bottom lip.

He could feel the exact moment Donghyuck melted in his arms as he held him close and licked into his mouth. He held on to Sungchan like he’d disappear if he let go, and Sungchan tried his best to convey the same without words, teeth grazing his lips and tongue smoothing over the plush surface in apology.

“Hyung,” he breathed when they parted for air, and Donghyuck’s fingers gripped his shoulders as he licked his glistening lips.

Sungchan pushed off the wall, maneuvering Donghyuck against the wall carefully, though firmly enough for him to let out a quiet huff that Sungchan swallowed with another kiss. His mouth was hot and wet and intoxicating, and the whine he let slip as he tugged on his bottom lip sent ripples of pleasure down Sungchan’s spine. Donghyuck’s hands pawed at his back, grounding him as nails dragged down the fabric of his shirt. His pants were already uncomfortably tight, and Sungchan craned his neck down further to better slot himself against Donghyuck’s shorter frame.

His thoughts were a steady stream of _warmwarmwarm_ as he cupped Donghyuck’s jaw in his hand, fingers sliding over the delicate skin of his neck and thumb brushing his cheek. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that his idol, his role model, was in his arms, though Sungchan guessed they were close enough to call each other friends. But part of him knew Donghyuck would always be more than that to him, though even his own, personal labels were a luxury. He was overflowing with desire, ambition, and expression that Sungchan knew he’d never wholly be able to hold in his hands, never fully get a chance to taste.

Time seemed to freeze as muffled laughter echoed over the music, Donghyuck’s sharp inhale mirroring his own stuttering heartbeat as they pulled apart quickly. Neither moved an inch as the sound of voices grew and then faded down the hallway, the slam of a door barely audible in the distance. 

They were still for another moment before Sungchan took a deep breath, reality crashing over him like a wave as he took in Donghyuck in front of him, almost like he was seeing him for the first time, chest heaving slowly and his cheeks noticeably flushed even in the dark. The hands on his back slid to rest on his hips as Donghyuck’s head fell back against the wall behind him with a thud, his eyes sliding closed as he breathed quietly into the small space between them. 

The remnants of his high rushed through him steadily as he focused on the rise and fall of his chest, his mind flipping through a litany of emotions as he tried to sort them out before he made any moves to voice anything into the universe. Despite the music still filling the room, the sudden stillness between them felt tangible as Sungchan wondered how the hell he got there and how it was possible to be feeling so many things at once.

Donghyuck huffed a small laugh that made him look up, and Sungchan smiled in return, albeit a little shyly. His stomach swooped dramatically, the curve of his lips and arch of his brows making him breathless all over again. 

“Hey,” Donghyuck called quietly, his eyes opening as that little smile curled across his face, though Sungchan could read the apprehension behind it. 

He looked all tired and soft edges as he blinked up at him slowly, and Sungchan held his gaze until he couldn’t anymore, averting his eyes and letting his head fall against Donghyuck’s shoulder, nosing into his collarbone. The angle hurt his neck but he really didn’t care, too busy soaking up his body heat and wading through the sea of thoughts swirling around in his brain. He should probably say something, should probably check if anyone was looking for them, but none of that really mattered because the hands on his hips were wrapping around his waist in an embrace and Donghyuck’s lips were on his neck and the song was ending and--

**Author's Note:**

> To be brutally honest, I didn't know how to end this so I....didn't. Maybe it works maybe it doesn't, sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Drop some kudos and a comment, I love reading them and responding, they make my day :)) xo
> 
> Stay safe, happy holidays <3


End file.
